Talk:Clare Edwards/@comment-26460676-20150603073219
[ sorry in advance for how long this is ] In all honest, when Clare first appeared, I absolutely adored her. As of now, I admit that that has changed severely due to the unfavorable actions she's taken, but I just want to bring up a few points. The writers had Clare and Eli both take actions that ruined their character development and there were a few arcs that morphed their yacht into a little wooden raft about to be destroyed. But, as awful as they both were, there are a few realistic attributes. When Clare broke up with Eli via voice mail and then slept with Drew, this was completely out of character, but in reality, things like that do happen. She attached herself to Drew in a moment of vulnerabilty and disadvantage and it was stupid. I'm not condoning it or sticking up for her in any way, but things like that do happen and apparently, that was her way of handling the situation. It was selfish of her to do it and to continuously having her emotional weight tied with Eli who was away, but that in itself was also a factor. He couldn't be there, he was away, so how could he be? But at the same time, he could have made a bigger effort at it and maybe, possibly, Drew would have never been able to even be in the picture. Then again, it's the Drouche we abhor and can't stand, so of course he'd be in the messed up picture. With the amount of time she spent with Drew and the distance from Eli, we shouldn't have been so surprised that she would mess up this badly, but of course, I didn't see this coming in the first place and the writers just, I don't have words for how much of this just doesn't even suit Clare. They honestly milked her for everything she could possibly be worth and did such a bad job of even tying everything in together to make it more... real? There are chemotherapy anomolies, yes, but it's unrealistic that she could get pregnant so soon after being cleared of cancer and not to mention the lack of actually mentioning the cancer again. I felt that it should've impacted her judgement much more then it seemed to. Eli cheating on Clare is not the reason they broke up, but it was a factor that added onto the rift growing between them. It was a very "Drew" thing of him to do, might I add. And the "whore" incident made me dislike him as much as the next, and no, I'm not agreeing with it because it was despicable, but counting in the fact that he has anxiety and bi-polar (is that right, because I am catching up myself and binge watching tbh), him yelling at her and calling her whore is shocking, but not all together unseeable when you look at it from another angle. There were instances in the past when he grew too upset and snapped at her, Adam, and others on multiple occasions. I feel like most of Eli's development was sound up until the part where he blamed Clare for the reason of him being unable to cope with losing Adam and when College!Eli hit the scene. That's honestly where I saw a turn right in the wrong direction. Before that, I think Eli had grown into a better person after all of his insane antics being calmed down by his therapy and medicine and making better choices (well, maybe not better, but less.... unhinged?). But nope. And as for bringing up Clare slut-shaming Jenna, yes, she may have judged when it was someone else on the other end, but teenagers do that. And they were younger, unknowledgable, and no, this doesn't mean it was okay because it wasn't and no one deserves to be called a whore or slut or treated like garbage because they were pregnant so young, but Clare sounds like a typical teenage girl to me. She sounds like a girl who assumes it'll never be her on that side of the spectrum, that it could never happen to her because she is "good" and "catholic" and all of these other things, when really, it could happen to anyone. People change, maybe it's their hair or their looks or their morals. As she grew, she began to make more of her own decisions, even though a lot of them weren't the best. I feel like having a baby thrown on her was an idiotic move that diminished even more of her characters once good qualities, and it makes me sad that it's like that because she was truly great and now she's had all of this drama flung onto her character that ruined her. And also having her pick Drew (I'm sorry, but what in world were the writers thinking when they did that?) over Eli was just foolish (not ignoring the fact that Drew had gotten closer to her, but after everything Eli and her have been through, for her to pick Drew just made me face palm so very hard. I felt like it shifted over to major AU because why the hell would she pick him of all people when he couldn't even pass 10th grade math the first time-- just saying). And might I just add that they are so endgame. They might as well be endgame. Seriously. They've been through so much together that it would be a slap in the face if they didn't finally just be together in the end. Even if people hate their ship, they know that they don't suit anyone else more then they suit each other. Clare gave Eli a reason to get over Juila, a reason to feel open and close with someone and even stood by him when he had his issue with hoarding. If not for their first break up, how would Eli have been able to really evaluate his life and understand that he needed help (but the whole crashing Morty issue was terrible and their relationship was becoming completely unhealthy). Eli was there for her through her parents divorce and when she felt that she was losing herself and oh, let's not forget the cancer (although the writers surely did, what even). I've read this in another comment, but only with Eli is Clare sane and functioning. With Jake, she was not the same, with Drew (I still can't understand this fully, why this, of all people, why--), I feel that she chose him because he was there to fill in the void Eli left while he was in university (in reality, I'm not surprised because not everyone is adequate or equipped to handle a long distance relationship, but it's the trying that counts). I feel like with Eli (before all of the idiocy that occurred on both of their parts), they fit together like two pages out of the same book. They understood eachother on a level no one else really could (Besides Adam, really) and their creative expressions were of one voice, to me, at least. That's one reason that I swooned over them in their first seasons. To end this, I just want to say that I'm not bashing on Eli, Clare, or even Drew (yes, even Drew) I'm just stating that as they grew older, their decisions also changed in ways that weren't benficial and they've made major mistakes, too much drama that they honestly didn't need, said things that went past the line, so far past the line that you can't even see the line anymore. (I still can't believe Eli called her a whore, that was just whoa) But I will say that some of the things happening, do actually occur, on occasion, even if it's not all in that messy order or to one person. As to whose side I'm on? None. I'm hoping that they can redeem themselves in the end. That's all. (alright I'm done, I think).